


Still a Love Story

by Rodyy_Land



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sam生育表现, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, 产乳表现, 受伤表现, 哺乳期PLAY, 孕期Play, 游戏内容剧透警告, 现代设定, 第一人称视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyy_Land/pseuds/Rodyy_Land
Summary: 我和Sam如今住在同一间公寓，一起照顾出生7个多月的Lou。我们默契的无人过问这一切是如何进行到今天这一步的，也从未去想过还能保持这种现状多久。
Relationships: Me/Sam Poter Bridges
Kudos: 11





	Still a Love Story

\---------------1-------------

（厨房的水龙头应该已经拧紧了，不能再浪费一整夜滴的水了。）我终于走进卧室，用最小幅度的姿势合上房门。  
（阳台上的花盆都已经从高处挪下来了，看今晚的天气大概率是要下暴雨。）不知道会不会打雷，春夏相交的天气总是毫无脾气可寻，我走到窗边，挑起厚重窗帘的边缘看向外面，希望这只是一场安静的助眠小雨。  
（客厅的电视也关掉了电源……）沉沉呼出胸腔里余下的气，我终于坐上了床靠窗的那侧，室内只能看见右前方地面上浮着隐约的小指示灯，那是室内空气净化器，雨声和着机器发出的丝丝动静。

这个是前几天在去超市时听到门口的促销员声称（也许是看到我购买的产后妈妈专用奶粉改了口），可以对产后妈妈的所需要的室内氧浓度进行提高后，我基本上选定了个颜色后就买下了。等到了家里看到说明书第一页上明晃晃的“颗粒净化”功能，还是毫不在意的放在床的另一边。多少还能除一点灰尘也是好的，但是可能也不够静音，于是想了想还是又放的远离了一点床头的位置。

身边的人想要翻个身，但只是把被子拉离了脸。我立即收住杂乱线团一样脑袋里的内容物，好像它们也会发出CPU过载的噪音似的。往左侧望去，昏暗的室内其实也看不清些什么，我靠着日久的位置习惯，伸手把Sam翻身弄乱的头发从他脸上拨开，以让他呼吸不会被细软的头发遮盖而打扰。很安慰的看到了他安稳合上的眼皮，可眼珠也总是在无意识地左右震颤着，仿佛只要有任何需要他的事情，他就可以立即从任何睡眠中清醒过来一样。

想到这里我立刻顿住了想要给Sam拉高被子的的手，轻轻地从床边的椅子上取下另一床被子，慢慢展开盖住自己。这是Sam想出来的方法，以便让我们当中任何一个在夜里起来查看Lou的时候不会打扰另一方。而我做的只是有意无意的提起晚上睡眠质量不够，并且假装多订购了一床被子。因为我知道这个提议如果是我说出来，Sam他只会无言的把我按倒躺在床上，用一床被子裹住我们两个。说到Lou------  
（对了！还得看看Lou的监视仪有没有打开或者运作还正常吗。）

就算后脑勺里的困倦以及疲惫已经大概凝成了淤血块，除了开颅之外这辈子也不会去除了，我也永远不会忘记这件事。

但我这一侧的床头上并没有放着监视仪显示器，果然被Sam放在他那儿了，我小心的伸长手臂压低身子越过他的上方去够监视仪。老天，悬在他上身的视角可真美妙，他的下巴看上去都更肉了起来，头发也好像因为鱼油的食用变得更加柔软有光泽，我也无法不回忆起上次舔咬在他肩膀上幼滑肌肤的触感……

看来这段时间一直坚持订购的农场有机蔬菜和牛奶多少是起了作用的，既节省了我们去超市购物的次数（我们住的离购物中心有些距离），也可以保证食品的质量。去购物也多是购买一些纯天然作物无法提供的，多微量元素添加的产后妈妈用品之类，目的明显到以至于推销员一看到我都会改口的地步。

（ 拿到你了！）我把监视仪拿到手，画面里的Lou甜甜地睡着，隔着屏幕都好像可以闻到她的奶香味。其实才7个月大的Lou并不是分房间睡的最佳年龄，但是Sam过于在意Lou的一举一动，以至于她没有哭闹的深夜，Sam也会趴在婴儿床边上半睡半醒陪着她。小家伙看到我走了过来，还半睁着眼睛嫌弃我将Sam劝到床上去睡觉。

于是我在带着Lou去诊所做检查的时候，偷偷私下告诉医生这种情况，胖胖的络腮胡医生立即举起一根手指惊讶的张大嘴：  
“这可不行，这可不行！Sam他绝对需要足够的休息。小Lou已经要满七个月了，她身体指标状况也很正常，而且你看看她，”

医生伸手想要去摸摸Lou的小脸，被迫与去进行产后检查的Sam分离的Lou本身就不开心，看到她最厌恶的医生后皱起小眉毛将脸蛋挪地离他的手远远的，并且我很清晰的听到她想要发出“哼”这个声音。

“呃……很精神，Sam和你将她照顾的很好。”和蔼的医生尴尬的扶了扶眼镜，

“是的，她很好。”虽然知道这句话大多是一个善意的安慰，心里还是松了松，

“你要知道，当时Sam在那种状态之下，也可以顺利地进行生产，我觉得你是尽……”

“……”

“我不觉得我尽到了什么责任，医生。”怀里的Lou盯着我看，我很少在她的面前显露出这种情绪，因为婴儿对于负面情绪相当敏感，有报告表明甚至会影响脑部功能的发育。

“你不用这么说……”医生摩挲着他花白的络腮胡，摘下眼镜，  
“那件事情不是你们当中任何一个人的错……”

“唉……”

Lou看看周围转转头，哼哼伸出小手抓住了我的手腕，  
“你真是个好女孩。”我将她抱高，和她顶了顶额头。

“但是妈咪需要更多的休息，好吗？宝贝，我们都更努力一点，让mommy好好休息一下。”Lou叭叭地想要回话似的，扭扭身子踢踢小脚，我将她靠在我胳膊上，摸了摸她的小肚子，心里还是叹了口气。

这件事谈何容易，先不说Sam是否能够答应以自己的休息放在首位考虑，首先我对自己能否照顾好他们做到就很难有肯定的答复。Lou在我臂弯里发出难过的声音，是我胡思乱想的时候不小心给她小肚子按压过于用力了，于是赶紧手忙脚乱的不知是抱起她还是将她继续仰卧。

医生把这一切都看在眼里，他欲言又止又带有肯定的对我说：  
“你们不是我见过将孩子照顾的最好的家长，但是绝对是我看过最对孩子用心的。”我敷衍的笑笑，

“或许是吧……但是我连简单的哄住她都做不到。”Lou在我错误的动作下，想要挥开我的手反而打了她自己的小脸蛋儿，被疼的不知所措地哭了出来。

“那今天我们就先和医生说再见了，再见医生！”我慌忙收拾起装着Lou用品的背包，  
“不急，不急，我们很快就可以看到mommy了。嘘嘘嘘，宝贝。”

好家伙，Lou已经升级为了努力想要挣脱我的地步，好在离开医生的时候稍微了冷静一点，我紧接着抱着她出了诊室的大门，周围经过的人都向我们投以怀疑的目光。要不是进入妇幼儿中心需要严格的身份认证，或者是我看上去还略像一个抚养者的模样，那个被我不小心撞到的护士已经快要上报给安保了。我瞄到走廊尽头的有一面大落地镜，于是加快脚步带着Lou去照照镜子，想要安抚她的情绪。  
“看，看！Lou，是镜子，镜子……”

Sam的诊室不知道是哪一间，偌大的妇幼儿中心有很多处为了保证患者隐私，在没有预约或者医生的带领下，是不被允许随意进入的。

家里从来没有过这么大的镜子，Lou也是第一次见到，她渐渐止住哭闹，直直地盯着镜子里的自己，翘翘白藕节一样的小腿，像是刚发现自己长了腿一样有趣的表情，还朝上看向我。于是我顺势我低下头让她摸摸我的脸，她又伸手拍在我的鼻子上，我嗷的夸张地叫出来，她那还挂着眼泪的眼睫毛都笑得抖下了泪珠。小婴儿的笑声感染力很强，我刚刚还在怀疑自己的愁云在她咯咯的笑声里很快烟消云散。

“Lou，你的小鼻子大概不会长成这样，嗷嗷，女士你很大力气。”我轻轻挣脱开她往我鼻孔里插的手指，她浸染过泪水的眼睛颜色看上去更明显了，我忍不住在她额头上又亲了一口。

“你会长的很像Sam，有一个圆圆的秀气的鼻子，还有你的眼睛。”

你会有一双他的眼睛，而不是我这样普遍的褐色瞳孔。我看向镜子里的小Lou，  
“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”

她对于我发音里的蓝色很感兴趣，牙牙学语想要重复，我趁热打铁：“就是天空的颜色，蓝色，还有海洋，大海，也是蓝色。”

“你还没见过大海，大海很大很大，有大鲸鱼在游。”我合起双掌模仿鱼的游动，Lou已经很认真的在听，她情不自禁的吮吸放进嘴里的自己的大拇指。

“大海大到陆地也在里面，陆地就是我们在的地方，”我停顿着思考，“大到我们其实都住在里面。”

Lou的蓝眼睛看向我肩后的方向，发出高兴的咿咿呀呀，对大镜子和故事瞬间失去了兴趣，我无奈地托住她的小屁股往上坐了坐。看来再过不久她就会有足够的力气挣脱出来，要小心不能将她摔在地上。

落地镜里其实可以看到Sam向我走来，他边走边与送他出来的护士微笑着交流。那时候我还在想着如何向Lou描述大海，第一次的介绍一定要认真，孩子的记忆力会很好，她会记得你第一次告诉她的事情。

“Lou，嗨，我的小女孩。”他从我手上接过高兴的手舞足蹈的Lou，熟稔地往肩膀上依靠着她的头，眼神微垂，两人蓝色的眼眸互相注视着。Lou笑着埋脸在他的脖子里，又是蹭又是下意识咬，Sam温柔的回应着她的亲昵，用下颚软胡须去回蹭Lou。

“辛苦了，她一定闹的慌。”Sam柔和的向我询问，我也忍不住放松了一直紧绷的身体，提了一把快要滑下去的包，边向门口走，边回应Sam：  
“我在和她讲大海的故事。”

“讲到哪儿了？”

“呃，大海很大。”

“哈哈哈。”

好在Sam没有继续嘲笑我，但是他也没有将脸上的表情归位到礼貌的地步，这在我们还不熟悉的时候很常见，他上一秒还在对着你微笑，但是下一瞬间就会疏远的仿佛你们在隔着一整个地球的屏幕上互相打招呼一样。

这时从妇幼儿中心的门口迎面推进来了一位即将临盆的产妇，人群簇拥着推床从Sam身侧匆匆经过，我下意识伸出胳膊想将他往内侧带，Sam在我刚出手碰到他的肩膀时还是第一时间将Lou护住了，于是我换成用手腕内侧搁置在他的肩头。好在他没有明显地停下脚步，只是接着说自己的报告数据没有什么值得担心的地方，我不置可否。因为之后医生也会发一份给我，我总会知道其中是否是因为缺少休息引起的不适。

走出医院的大门时，傍晚的阳光还是略刺眼，他眯着眼睛等我在包里找外套给Lou裹上。我去停车场取车，回身看到还站在大楼阴影里的Sam，眼神微透心事回避着阳光。

“我还讲到了你的眼睛。”

“我的眼睛？”Sam在我给他打开车门的时候回问，

“我的眼睛怎么了？”他已经抱着Lou坐进了后座，抬起头的时候阳光以一种需要付费的专业角度照进他的眼底，

“我在说你的眼睛也是大海的颜色。”

“是啊。”他又微微笑了笑后，才转开我们对视的眼神。我点点头，表情也是主动回应他的微笑。

每次发动车后的第一件事，就是伸手去调整后视镜，以确认我在开车的时候也可以随时看到他们。Sam垂着头不知道在哼着什么歌，Lou也是闹累了，仰面卧在他臂弯里昏昏欲睡。Sam在她睡着后也没有转开视线，将Lou抱高了些，亲了亲她的额头，又自以为不露痕迹的从后视镜里反看向我，我连忙转开视线看着车外。Sam没有看很久，就继续转头看着街道飞掠过的树，他在怀念自己开着车在街道上飞驰的日子。

我盯着转为绿灯的信号灯两三秒迟迟踩下油门，想起刚刚给Lou讲的故事，那里其实还有个没有来得及说的结尾：大海大到我们都在其中，就像包括我和你，Lou，我们都在mommy的眼睛里。

“嗡嗡……嗡嗡……”手中的监视仪突然震动起来，“……！”还在对着监视仪的画面出神的我还没注意到，画面里的Lou早已一改香甜的睡容，开始不容忽视的发出嘤咛声。Sam在听到后尽责的很快转醒想要坐起身，尽管我知道他还没有完全清醒过来，就第一时间伸手去摸索床头上监视器看看宝宝的情况，我按住他伸出的手，将被子拉高继续给他盖上。

他不安的在枕头里动了动头，“我听到宝宝监视仪的动静了。”

我点点头，没有跟他接话，因为Sam一旦需要思考什么事情，就很容易不能够再次睡着，这和他怀孕期间发生的事情有关。我按住他还想要伸出来的手背，在额头上轻轻印下一个吻，拍拍他的肩，翻身下了床。当拧开门把手的时候，还能够感受到Sam转向侧身面超着门的方向，这时候他已经开始迷迷糊糊了，这很好，让我在黑暗中也忍不住安慰的笑。

背手合上门我直奔宝宝的房间，就在我们房门两步远的地方。她长大以后一定要换一个离我们远一点的地方，毕竟爸爸们晚上房间里的动静多少有点儿童不宜。-----“可是她现在才刚满7个月。”我有一次不小心将心声说出来，Sam在我抱着他进行温存的时候微微喘着气反驳。我用鼻尖顶顶他汗湿的后背，想要任性的不回答。

尽管我知道这的确不现实，那么Lou你的一岁生日礼物，就把那间离我们远一点的房间送给你好了。

刚碰上她房间门的把手，Lou的哭声立刻小了一点，这里面也许有些心理原因。  
“Okay，Okay……我在这里了，让我看看是尿布又脏了吗…？”

Lou捏着小拳头，紧皱小脸半张嘴哭着，她并没有太大的动作，只是时不时挥舞着小胳膊。

我希望是她只需要换纸尿裤什么的，因为Sam这段时间给了Lou喂了有些过多的奶。一开始我以为他想让Lou更安静一点，但是后来又想到小家伙和Sam在一起的时候很少哭闹，甚至让我觉得她除了在出生时的啼哭（这是危及生存的动静）之外，一声也没有和他闹过。大概是Lou在4个月的时候，是婴儿很常见的厌奶期，医生也说过Lou的身体没有问题，可Sam还是每日盯着放在冰箱里的过期了的储奶袋出神叹气。我开玩笑的那句“反正昨天晚上我也喝过一点了”，他也没有听下去，只是伸手将奶袋尽数扔进了垃圾桶里。

学着Sam我也哼着曲儿，她听到我接近的动静之后更加闹腾了，甚至用小脚开始踹围栏，吊在婴儿床边的玩具们更是摇动得快要掉下来。我垫着她的脑袋托着小屁股，将Lou抱出来放在换尿布的小桌板上，可是尿片上只有一些不明显的尿渍，就算我给她更换完，还是在不安的哭闹，扭动到后背都出了汗。不论如何在她的房间里来回踱步，更换了几种抱姿也不起作用，深知刚刚的努力已经全都泡了汤，Sam在这么久的哭闹声之下一定已经醒来，要来查看Lou的情况了。

我在Sam打开门进来的不经意背过身转向落地窗，半合上的窗帘外大雨下的变本加厉，模糊了对面高层楼顶的像是在一呼一吸的红色航空警戒灯。Lou趴在我的肩膀上小声的哭着奶嗝，我侧过身子将他递给走到我身后的Sam，  
“我给她换了尿片，她大概有点饿了，或者是只要你抱抱她。前几天在医院检查也是一样，我怎么都哄不住。”

Sam沉默着接过了Lou，我避开他的眼神去收拾换下的尿片。经过他身边的时候，还能够感受到他刚起床的时候，那种带有温度与奶香的呼吸，柔软的绕着他，连着我与Lou一起安慰着。我深深吸了口气，就蹲在地上的姿势，僵硬着不去看从刚刚就很明显盯着我看的Sam。

“……”

“……”他靠在小桌板上背过身掀起了衣服，准备给Lou喂奶。

“……”这微妙的被审判一样的氛围好在没有持续很久，我暗暗松了口气，也注意着要回避视线。

“我给你去拿被子，要注意不要感冒了。她安静下来后你就尽快去睡一会儿吧，她会睡的很沉的。”

我站起身把Lou房间里的一张单人床上的杂物整理好，然后将婴儿床移到床边，这时从床上滚落下来的小羊玩偶吸引了我的注意力。我和它黑豆一样的眼睛对视了一会儿，意识到今晚我们都是无人相陪，我捏了捏小羊柔软的肚子。

回头看向Sam时他还在微弯着腰给Lou喂奶，深夜房间里安静到我可以清晰的听到Lou吮吸奶液时的声响，从她急促的呼吸声还可以判断这时候Sam的奶水很足。Sam的后颈没有棉布背心的覆盖，他圆润的肩头也没有，可以看到他抱着Lou时肌肉在皮肤下的牵动。我想着这个房间里有没有披肩给他披上，不知道Lou多久才会睡着，这个时节还是有些寒意。想了一小会儿也没有记起在哪里，准备开口问Sam是不是把披肩收拾到了哪个衣橱里。

“咳、呃抱歉。”刚开口发出一个声响才发现喉咙发干，听到我出声的Sam不知道为什么僵硬着背影，从柔软头发中露出来的圆圆耳廓有变红的趋势。我这才意识到在窗户上的反光是可以看到我，看到我从刚才都一直在盯着他看。好吧，我的喉咙更干了，似乎觉得室内也不是那么冷了，还有一股若隐若无的奶味……

“……Sam，毯子在哪里，那条带条纹的墨西哥披肩。”尽管我无意压低喉咙，可声音还是沙哑。Sam动了动头发，我猜那是一个轻微摇头。

“……那我去找一件衣服，有点冷不是。”坚持住，下士。他正在给一个婴儿喂奶，这可是他妈可以画在教堂穹顶的神圣场面。可Sam正站在走出房间的必经之路上，老天，杀了我吧。

我可不是什么圣人，这么直挺挺的走过去，只会让Sam看到我就快顶出睡裤的阴茎。好的小老弟，我夸耀你健全的功能。但是现在，走出这个房间就好，走出这个房间去主卧关上门好好撸一把，听着，说不定Sam睡的那一侧还有他的味道。这个变态的行为我准许你做一次，仅此一次，请快点离开这个地点。我绝望的看向小绵羊玩偶，这说不定可以用来遮挡，尺寸是有点小。在喂奶时裤裆支起小帐篷经过，和在裆部举着小绵羊玩偶在喂奶时经过两种行为中，我衡量着究竟前后哪一种不会日后出现在偷窥癖犯罪档案大全上。

多想无益，最终决定还是快速走过去就好，就当是裤子的褶皱之类，很好解释。可是我混乱的不知道经过Sam身后时该不该打声招呼，他侧过头，透过头发的目光投向我：  
“你拿着小羊做什么？”我这才发现手上还无意识地握着玩偶。

“我……”

“……”

“事实上，”Sam将头转回去，看似盯着正在喝奶的Lou，其实我能感受到有些什么东西的温度在升高，升高，变得浓稠而无法忽视，在我们之间无形的流淌。

“你知道我并不是那么冷。”他终于转头看向我，来不及去撩开的头发还因为他过大的动作幅度挂在鼻梁上，我无声的上前一步拉近我们之间的距离，Sam半垂下眼睫。

“碰。”我用小羊羔碰了碰他的鼻子，他快要对眼的看着近在鼻尖处的小羊羔，甩甩头，终于松下肩膀。我摸摸鼻子，转身走回床前坐下。

“小羊，你有温暖的羊毛，那么为什么还有人不喜欢你？”我举起小羊羔放在脸前，捏着嗓子模仿小羊的声音。

“噢，那是因为是你做的不够好罢了！”

“就算这样，你也想要小羊的温暖吗？”从玩偶下方遮挡不住视线的地方，我看到走近的Sam光裸的脚。那修剪圆润的指甲盖让我想起上次我帮他剪指甲时，他将足弓放在我膝盖上的重量。

“你知道的，我是一只好羊羊。我会照顾好你，会用温暖的羊毛包裹你，会让你在晚上安心入眠。”

“我会好好照顾你的。”

“小羊不会骗你。”

Lou在为她哭闹而争取来的喝奶的机会争分夺秒，而我就坐在Sam的背后，过度沉迷于舔咬他后颈与肩之间的斜方肌，这里一直是Lou专属睡觉的地方，她的小脸压到变形，也不肯从这地儿下来。我慢慢用虎牙去咬，Sam垂颈背对着我喂奶的姿势也不再是纹丝不动。

“……再等5分钟。”

“好的，长官。”但我并没有将头移开，反而是略微倾斜，故意在他耳边吐出火热的气息。

这是一场折磨，但更是双方的，因为我确信的听到Sam变得粗重的呼吸声，在我含着他的耳垂，模仿着Lou吮吸他乳头的方式的时候。

“是这样吗，像这样吸就会出奶水，是吗，mommy。”Sam听到我称呼他为mommy的时候锁紧了后背的肌肉，Lou突然有些小动静，我听得出来这是她因吸不到奶而着急，我感到有趣而发出意味深长的疑问。

“mommy，你看Lou喝的多香……”

我将手从一直横在腰间的状态，慢慢张开五指往上延伸，中途掌心还可以感触到他小腹上生产时的疤痕，直到捧住他还空着的那个乳房。作为一个哺乳期的男人，他的乳房大小也比平时鼓了很多，是小半个手掌就可以握住的大小，用中指与拇指就可以捏揉乳头的地步。Sam张嘴想要发出阻止的声音，可是我手上的动作更快一步，他就算咬住嘴唇，倔断了刚要出口的呻吟，可气息是守不住的，我捏着他的乳尖，逐渐抻长，Sam已经有些坐不住了，略微抬起下巴嗯哼出细微的声响，而他的后腰一定能够感受到我抵着的硬挺。

我还记得催乳的手势方法，那是和Sam快要临产前暗下找的资料，因为那时他的乳房就已经开始鼓胀隆起，我想为了接下来的顺路产乳多少可以帮上忙。虽然多是Sam自己就可以做到，再不济也有专业吸乳器。那也有没有及时吸出的时候，他在厨房打开冰箱找水时，不知道是水渍还是分泌出来的乳液将他胸前的衣服沾到透明。

记得是从乳根到乳尖来回按摩7-8次，再刺激乳头就可以……  
“哈……嗯……”Sam压抑的放出咬在嘴里的喘息，果然很快感觉到乳尖开始被挤出液体。我无意停下，继续捏揉奶头再反复按摩乳房，很快他的胸膛上满是自己产出的乳液。

“Sam，你尝过你的奶是什么味道的吗？”我伸出满是他乳液的手掌，

他微微吸气：“没有。”

“想要尝尝看吗？”

手掌就横在他的鼻下，只要他伸出舌头就可以尝到的地步。尽管我们已经在现在这种“互动”程度之下，我也要做到可以随时停止。只要他表现出有任何一丝的不愿或者拒绝，我都可以立刻从这里离开，关上门下楼去客厅或者去外面过夜。

好几秒过去，Sam没有表现条件反射的拒绝，他甚至凑近了闻了闻，近到他湿润的呼吸喷在掌心，紧接着就略微拉远了距离。这其实使我大为欣慰，他没有拒绝，没有抵触，接下来给他一场完美的性爱就够了。给Lou哄去睡觉后，让他舒舒服服的高潮再来一整夜（半夜）香甜的睡眠，一个多么完美的夜晚。

“不，”Sam还没等到我下一步的动作，他的声线把这个词输入我的耳中。是啊，这是一个不，刚刚怎么会没有听出来，从他开始给Lou喂奶的时候你就应该出去了，而不是自作多情地想这想那。

“吮吸奶的时候不是这样。”

“什么？”我下意识发问，

“她在喝奶的时候不是这么吸的，是这样，”

接着Sam.Bridge张开嘴把我沾满他乳液的手，从食指处舔食下去，直到他无法到指根后无法再吞入半分。他像是在吃一根快要融化的冰棍一样，啧啧有声地用唇紧紧磨过指关节，我没有感受到他的牙齿，就像是长牙的婴孩的嘴。吮吸片刻后，Sam将手指从嘴中吐出来，他的唾液从指尖拉丝粘在唇上，从侧后方看不到他的表情，我只能看到他还舔了舔唇，将上面附着的多余的液体裹挟入口。

“有一点咸。”Sam说，“或许应该去洗洗手，你出太多手汗了，年轻人。”

“好的。”我机械回答。

小Lou还是察觉到Sam的注意力逐渐从她这里转移，松开一直含着的乳头，闭着眼小声地哭起来。Sam气息不稳：“我要把她放在床上，该去睡觉了。”他站起身来也没有放下衣服，棉背心一直卷到下颌。Lou在喝奶的时候有抓捏的习惯，随着手劲的日益变大，他为了保全自己的衣服，每次几乎都要裸着喂奶。

“你也是，先回房间吧。”Lou已经躺回到她的小床上，虽然也是不舍得Sam离开。Sam抬头看向我，而我即刻就感受到下半身被又一次的唤醒，屏住越发错乱的呼吸。

他柔声说：“去做个乖孩子，mommy待会儿就来喂你。”

\-------------TBC-------------


End file.
